


Beach is Better

by sadtomato



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Crying, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony rent a fantastic vacation house on a beautiful beach, but they never make it out of the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach is Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphirescribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/gifts).



> Thanks to my pals sapphirescribe and donnersun for gchatting with me like we were in olden times and forcing me to finish this.  
> There was a photo prompt for this when I started it six months ago (no lie) but it's long gone. It was two boys in a bed in a beautiful sunny room. As you can see, I got super creative with it *coughPWPcough*

“Maybe we should go outside today,” Steve suggests, wriggling closer to Tony’s side of the bed to absorb more of the early morning sunlight. “You’re paying God knows how much money for a beach house, and we haven’t even been in the water.”

Tony grumbles, tucks Steve under his arm, and kisses the top of his head. “I’m paying for the view, which I can enjoy from here,” he says, craning his neck to peer out the window. “And I’m paying for solitude. Well, solitude with you, anyway. I’m paying for peace and quiet.”

“I like the ocean,” Steve argues, but it’s not forceful. He’s never been happier than he is when he’s in Tony’s bed. “Smells nice.”

“Jarvis, open the windows,” Tony barks. Nothing happens, and Tony sighs heavily. “We need to buy a place out here so we can set the house up properly. How do people live like this?”

Steve snorts and presses a kiss to Tony’s chest. “If you ask me nicely, I’ll open the windows.”

“Steve, open the windows,” Tony says, in the same tone he uses to command Jarvis.

“I said _nicely_.” Steve bites Tony’s nipple playfully.

“Darling Steve, love of my life, would you please open the windows so we can enjoy the fresh air together?” Tony’s being sarcastic, but Steve still gets a little thrill from hearing endearments like that. 

Steve hops out of bed and walks around the room, opening the windows wide to let in the ocean breeze. It smells like summer at the Jersey shore when he was a kid, and Steve gets lost for a minute in the sense memory. So many things have changed—he relishes the few constants he finds in this world.

“We can go to the beach if you want, babe,” Tony mumbles, stepping in close behind Steve. He wraps an arm around Steve’s waist and presses a kiss to his shoulder blade. Steve turns in Tony’s arms and slumps, trying to make himself smaller. He rests his cheek on Tony’s shoulder and shakes his head.

“Maybe tomorrow,” he says, lips dragging against Tony’s neck. “It’s nice in here, too.”

Tony hums and wraps his hand around the back of Steve’s neck, holding him close. “How do you suggest we pass the time, Captain?”

“I suggest you fuck me,” Steve says, face still buried in Tony’s neck. He feels Tony shift against him, half hard against his thigh.

“Hmm,” Tony says carefully, one hand smoothing down Steve’s back to cup his ass. “You sure? You didn’t want that last night.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Steve says. He told Tony the night before that he was tired, which they both knew wasn’t exactly true. Steve still doesn’t have the vocabulary to explain that the way Tony fucks him splits him wide open, makes him vulnerable and raw in a completely satisfying but emotionally draining way. Sometimes he needs a break from that, and Tony indulges him in cuddles and long makeout sessions and handjobs. 

Today, though, with the morning sunlight streaming in and the salt air filling his lungs, Steve can’t imagine anything better than spending as much time as possible with Tony inside him.

“Could go outside, fuck you on the beach,” Tony offers, kneading at Steve’s ass. 

Steve frowns. “Sand,” he says simply.

“Mmm, right,” Tony agrees. He slips his fingers between Steve’s cheeks, brushing over his hole. Suddenly he’s marching them closer to the window, holding Steve steady as he stumbles backwards. “But I want you to enjoy the view.”

Steve’s adrenaline surges, but he forces himself to relax as Tony manhandles him. He loves it when Tony does this—loves the sensations, but also the challenge of ceding control in spite of his instincts. 

Tony flips him around to face the window, and presses his hands against the sill. He kicks at Steve’s feet, pushing his legs out wider, tugging at his hips until Steve’s bent at the waist, forehead pressed against the glass.

“Good, just like that,” Tony murmurs, pressing kisses to Steve’s shoulders and down his spine. “You look so good like this.”

Steve spots someone on the beach—they’re far away, but walking in this direction. 

“What if someone walks by?” he asks, breath coming faster as he hears Tony drop to his knees behind him. 

“Guess they’ll get a show,” Tony says, sucking a kiss into the tender skin of Steve’s thigh. He reaches around Steve’s hip to grab his cock, tugging sharply until it’s fully hard and bobbing obscenely in front of the open window.

Steve is mortified and so, so turned on at the thought of it. He moans, loud and shameless, and Tony chuckles behind him.

“Better stay quiet,” he says, voice muffled against the round of Steve’s ass. “All the neighbors will hear you and come running.”

“I’ll be good,” Steve says excitedly, squirming as Tony spreads his cheeks with his thumbs. His first lick is tentative, like he’s still expecting Steve to jump out of his skin when they do this, but Steve just groans and spreads his legs a little farther.

Tony’s rough with him once he gets going, letting his stubble scrape across Steve’s sensitive skin and kneading at his ass harshly, digging his fingers into the flesh. His tongue is unrelenting, circling and prodding at Steve’s hole, drawing out a steady stream of gasps and moans from Steve as he struggles to keep quiet.

“You love this,” Tony growls, petting at Steve’s hole with a spit-slick finger when he finally pulls back to catch his breath. “Tell me you love this.”

“Love it,” Steve mumbles, turning his head to press his cheek against the cool glass. He gasps when Tony pushes his finger inside, stretching Steve carefully. “Love it when you do this to me.”

“Perfect,” Tony murmurs. He goes back to rimming Steve mercilessly, licking and sucking where Steve is stretched around his finger. He pushes his tongue inside, too, then pulls it out in favor of a second finger. He works Steve up until he’s close to coming, cock untouched and leaking at the tip, and then Tony slows his fingers and pulls his mouth away.

“Dammit, Tony,” Steve whines. “Don’t stop.”

“Thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Tony says, biting at Steve’s ass playfully. 

“Yeah, please.” Steve’s only a little embarrassed by how desperate he sounds; it’s Tony. It’s okay to ask Tony for anything he wants.

“C’mon, I want to get you in bed,” Tony says, rising from his knees. “Not that I’m ignoring this little exhibitionist streak you’ve got going here, we’re definitely filing that away for further research.” 

Steve holds Tony’s hand and lets himself be led back to the bed. Tony flops down, settles against the pillows, and opens his arms. Steve crawls in after him, resting his head on Tony’s outstretched arm and curling into his side.

“Like this,” Tony murmurs, tugging at Steve’s knee until his thigh is crossed over Tony’s legs. Steve feels small like this, like Tony is holding him, and it sparks a familiar tug in his belly—a mix of humiliation and exhilaration that used to frighten him. Like most things in Steve’s life, it’s a little less scary with Tony by his side.

“Tony,” Steve sighs happily, wiggling closer as Tony cups his ass, fingers brushing his hole. “Need you.”

“I know,” Tony says, voice low and soothing in Steve’s ear. “Greedy boy. You need my cock, don’t you?” He strains for a moment, reaching for the other side of the bed, and grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. “Have to get you wet, first, babe. Then you can have it.”

Steve whimpers, grinding into Tony’s thigh, and then hisses when a drizzle of cold lube hits his sensitive skin. Tony always uses too much—he says he doesn’t want Steve to hurt, but Steve thinks he secretly just likes sex to be as messy as possible.

“God, Tony,” Steve chokes, tensing when Tony prods at him with two fingers.

“You’re okay,” Tony whispers. “You can take this.”

“Yeah, I—I know,” Steve replies, his cheeks burning. “Want it.”

“I’d like you to ride me,” Tony says, teasing Steve’s rim with a third finger. His voice is calm and direct. “Grab a condom, put it on for me, and get on top.”

Steve is slow to follow the order, still grinding up against Tony’s thigh and back against his fingers, but he takes a deep breath to center himself and manages to pull away. He likes it when Tony takes charge, wrestling him into submission, but this is just as good—he gets to work hard for Tony, do exactly as he says. 

It takes him longer than it should to take care of the condom, his hands a little shaky, but he manages. He kneels up over Tony, feeling too big and too awkward, but Tony steadies him with a strong hand at his waist. 

“There you go,” Tony says, hissing as Steve starts to sink down onto him. “Fuck, Steve, that’s perfect. That’s just right.”

Steve exhales slowly, relaxing and rocking his hips until he can’t get any more of Tony inside him. He slumps his shoulders, trying to sink down further, and Tony chuckles. 

“Feels good?” he asks, combing his fingers through Steve’s hair. He leans up to kiss Steve’s forehead, then flops back down to the pillow. “Move, now, babe. Slow.”

He leaves his fingers curled tight in Steve’s hair, tugging at it when Steve straightens up and starts to move. His other hand has been gripping Steve’s waist, but he lets it wander now, up over Steve’s stomach to his chest. He pinches one nipple and then the other, smirking when Steve tenses and lifts a hand to push Tony away. 

Steve catches himself, though, and reaches back to rest his hands on Tony’s thighs. “Sorry, Tony,” he mumbles, still moving at a slow, even pace.

Tony leaves his nipples alone for just a second to reach up and cup his jaw, his thumb brushing over Steve’s lips. It’s an acknowledgement, a kiss, a “there’s nothing to be sorry for” without taking them out of the moment. Sometimes Steve needs to apologize, and Tony’s learned to let him.

“That’s good, feels perfect,” Tony says, his hand dropping back down to tease Steve’s nipples for a few long, torturous minutes. “Fuck, you’re so good at taking my cock.”

“Faster?” Steve asks, desperate, but Tony drops both hands to his waist, guiding him. 

“No, just like this. Slow.”

“I don’t know if I can, Tony, I need— I need to come,” Steve whispers.

“You can come,” Tony offers, still controlling the pace. 

“Not like this,” Steve cries, grinding against Tony on the downstroke, desperate for more. 

“Sure you can,” Tony says, his voice lightly teasing. “C’mon, Captain, work for it.”

Steve _does_ work for it, he grinds and shifts and changes the angle until he’s so close he can taste it, but he can’t get off at this agonizingly slow pace.

“Please, Tony,” Steve begs. “Please, faster, or touch me, please,” he babbles, fingers digging into Tony’s thighs.

“Shhh, you’re okay. You can do it. Want you to come for me, just like this.”

“I can’t, I can’t.” Steve is straining, all his muscles taut, and he’s trying _so hard_ to do what Tony’s asking, but it’s just not happening. His eyes are filling with tears and he tries to blink them away, embarrassed.

“Let me see,” Tony says, his voice trembling. “Let me see you cry. C’mon, babe, just one little tear.” Steve can’t hold it in anymore, takes a great gasping breath and then he’s crying, tears streaming down his face as his shoulders shake.

Tony lifts his hand from Steve’s waist and grazes his fingers down the length of his cock, and then he’s coming, falling forward as he shoots over Tony’s fingers, still holding his cock gently.

“So good,” Tony murmurs. “That’s it, you’re alright.”

Tony pulls Steve down, lets him collapse against Tony’s chest and holds him tight while he comes down, kissing away his tears and rubbing circles into his back. 

Steve’s almost stopped crying when Tony rolls them gently to the side, his cock slipping out of Steve in the process. “No, Tony,” Steve argues, fresh tears welling up. “Need you, still.”

“Shh, we’re not done yet,” Tony says, kissing the tip of Steve’s nose before urging him to roll over. “Think you deserve to come again, for being so perfect for me.”

Steve’s boneless from his orgasm, but he does his best to help as Tony maneuvers him. He pulls his legs up, makes himself smaller, and smiles as Tony curls around him from behind. He tenses when he feels Tony pressing in again.

“Tony, can we...” he whispers, reaching back to stop him.

“What do you need, babe?” Tony asks, kissing Steve’s neck.

“No condom?” Steve asks softly. 

“Of course,” Tony says, and Steve hears a snap of latex as he pulls it off. “You want to feel me all day, don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Steve sighs, his head lolling on the pillow, listening to Tony slick more lube over himself. “Want to be a mess.”

“Fuck,” Tony groans. “You drive me crazy.”

He pushes back in slowly, carefully, and wraps one arm tight around Steve’s chest. 

“Touch yourself, Steve,” Tony says, lips grazing his shoulder blade. “Come whenever you want. You were so good for me, so fucking good.”

Steve’s still hard, but he doesn’t have the energy to do much more than cup his cock in his hand. Tony’s fucking him hard this time though, making up for the slow pace he’d suffered through before, and Steve’s fucking his own hand without having to work for it.

He wishes he could see Tony, but this is nice, too—he can feel him everywhere, inside and wrapped all around Steve, and when he opens his eyes he can see the beach just outside the window. He feels boneless and hazy and _loved_ , and he comes easily this time, gasping through it and gripping Tony’s forearm tightly with his free hand. 

“God, Steve, fuck,” Tony groans, clutching Steve tighter as he stills inside him. Steve can feel him coming, wants to keep Tony inside him forever. He hums happily when Tony doesn’t pull out immediately, just stays close and peppers Steve’s back and shoulders with kisses.

“Still want to go to the beach?” Tony asks eventually, after he’s pulled away and rearranged them both in bed, tucking Steve into his chest.

“Maybe later,” Steve says, lacing his fingers with Tony’s. “Ocean’s overrated. I’m happy right here.”


End file.
